


【二人花】Timber

by caira9898



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Top!Ohkura, You don't want to know what I was listening to when I wrote this, i did a thing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caira9898/pseuds/caira9898
Summary: 起因是大仓在鼓点之间看了他一眼。





	【二人花】Timber

起因是大仓在鼓点之间看了他一眼。  
  
这在他们之间根本不算什么。他和大仓在演唱会甚至综艺上都经常这么做，因为感觉到对方的视线在身上掠过的轻微的痒而望回去。然后那一点微妙的骚动被厚重的笑声，被大仓按在他肩膀上的手压盖下去。  
  
可现在、此刻，丸山掌心下贝斯的震动让他仿佛神经都浸满了酒精，大仓用眼神中的一点火星就把他点燃了。他前不久夸赞的耳麦里大仓的鼓声和丸山自己粗重的喘息声形成某种奇异的节奏，让他不得不再次看向大仓。  
  
大仓仍透过自己汗湿的刘海盯着他，以一种捕食者的本能在波动起伏中以不可思议的稳定保持着和丸山视线的连接。  
  
然后他往下瞥了一眼。  
  
一阵电流顺着丸山的背脊滑下。他艰难的吞咽，不知道自己还能不能撑到下场。

  
  


丸山没能在乐屋找到大仓。实际上这时候他的心跳已经慢了下来，后台的冷气也使他脑子里因大仓纵火而过热卡壳的零件得以重新运转起来。  
  
比如说在他肖想大仓穿着打鼓时出镜率极高的无袖T恤露出脖子上的青筋时提醒他他与这位熟识二十来年同事的职业素养的部分。或者是关于他们性别和身份的部分。  
  
这使得丸山不得不重新审视起他脑中出现的某些想法。实际上丸山可能在一些时间点上、在独自的深夜里把这些同样的想法拿出来咀嚼反刍，当成合适的下酒菜。他记起那些昏昏欲睡中的电视里播放的求生节目。被困在荒野中最重要的是什么？生火必不可少的又是什么？你只需要一点绵软的、细碎的可燃物，一点就着，遥不可及的横在你和支撑着你宝贵的生命的火焰之间。  
  
横山似乎注意到了他的心不在焉，不过更可能是丸山还没有换下的演出服。丸山在他关切地询问下保持着表面上的波澜不惊回赠他一个微笑。之后安田也来了。于是他一边委婉的推托着安田的帮助一边后退，好险得以在笑容滑到地上之前拉开了乐屋的门。  
  
我去一下厕所，他毫无必要地大声宣布，匆忙地想把所有疑问和自己的躁动不安挡在门后。  
  
丸山没能如愿，因为一只手在七拐八弯的后台走廊里截住了他。

  
  


“丸。”

  
  


当然是大仓。除了大仓丸山想不到还能有谁能将请求和强硬的撒娇用尚且哑着的声音平静地念出来，与他掌心的高热相反。这时候的大仓与舞台上的综艺上的大仓不同，没有光柱将他禁锢在所有人的视线中央。大仓一大半身子都在角落的阴影中，身后似乎是某个储物间或是消防通道的门，而它在丸山能细想之前就打开了。丸山在大仓后退的时候也一个踉跄向前，大仓再轻轻一推，丸山就向后跌去，门“啪”地在他身后关上了。  
  
一时间封闭的空间里只有两个人的呼吸声。紧急出口的标志在丸山的头顶上，一片夜晚的森林。我得快点，丸山没头没脑地想。在泥土层上睡一夜是会冻死的。

  
  


“丸，”大仓又叫了一次。这是个疑问句。丸山不知道自己是怎么在自己的名字里听出了夹杂在笑意（那种来自大仓独有的、在他做了一个不怎么好笑的一发技之后会往往会出现的）之中的问题的，总之在他反应过来的时候就已经在大仓嘴上尝到了盐味汽水和发泡酒的味道，咸味让他唇齿生津，苦涩使他嗓子发紧。  
  
说不好是谁先把舌头伸到对方嘴里的。他自己还是大仓的舌苔粗糙的划过上颚，引起一阵颤栗。丸山迫切的从大仓的舌尖吮吸着方才出汗流失的水分，又一边觉得大仓搭在他上臂的手蒸腾出的汗液使他更加干渴。  
  
他在这个吻断开的间隙花了很大的力气才支起手推开大仓。  
  
“大仓，”他断断续续的说，在对方因为不满而掐他腰肌的时候不得不改口，“小忠，我们、”  
  
“还有二十分钟上场，”大仓说，手不安分地往下滑，“你是打算口头讨论一下还是，”他比了一个不怎么雅观的手势，紧接着毫不犹豫的捏住了丸山下面，“解决一下这个？”  
  
丸山发出无声的呻吟。

  
  


大仓把这个当成了鼓励，开始变着花样抚摸他。他一只手探进丸山的裤子里圈住他，胯部也往前蹭着，眼睛以要将丸山对他每一次动作的反应都记住的热切粘在丸山脸上。丸山受不了大仓这个样子。他解开了大仓的裤子，握住大仓以不同的频率撸动着。大仓沉重地喘了一声，额头靠在丸山身后的门上，顿时丸山耳边湿润，头皮发麻。丸山这会儿不担心什么火焰了，热量和痒顺着他们连接之处向上，像小型爆炸接连不断地冲击他大脑皮层。  
  
大仓没头没脑的叫着他，“丸山，小丸，真厉害”之类的，侧过脸舔舐他的脖子根部。丸山最受不了脖子上湿润的刺激，那触感强烈的使他半边身子都麻痹了，作为人的本能却又让他产生了被控制住的错觉震慑住了，胡乱地拒绝着却又没真正躲开他，好在大仓也没有咬下去或者用力地吮吸那个部位。  
  
大仓还在反复的、一遍又一遍的的叫他的名字。这太危险了，丸山想，但他不清楚他指的是大仓的动作还是别的。他空着的手揪住大仓脑后的头发，再一次吻他，空气从他肺部呼出，在大仓嘴里转了一圈又回到他口中，带着不同的味道和新鲜的氧气灼烧着他。  
  
“小丸，我、”大仓急切的嘟囔着。他快要到了，有些控制不住手上的力气，捏的丸山发疼，却让丸山硬的更厉害，忍不住叫出声。大仓笑了一声，笑声被丸山搓揉他顶部的手指截成碎片。丸山手指抵着他顶部的小孔，快速的撸动几下，大仓就低吼着射在了他手里。  
  
现在没有叫他焦虑的声音了。暧昧的呻吟和水声都消失了，他们沉默地保持着一个有些变扭的拥抱，却让丸山觉得自己胸腔中的回声大的可怕。一定是剧烈运动的后遗症，他在心里推脱着责任。  
  
不，不是的。他从高潮中缓过来的大脑缓慢的转动着。除了黏黏糊糊的下体还有有什么别的陌生的，不应该出现的感觉，如同灰烬中尚未燃尽的火苗。  
  
大仓在以一种熟稔而色情的手法揉他的屁股，手指划过他的会阴，几乎令丸山的呼吸声又急促起来。  
  
“大仓、大仓，”他慌张地伸出手试图拉开与大仓之间的距离，“我们真的得换衣服了。”  
  
大仓终于不情不愿地放开了他。  
  
他匆匆忙忙的整理了一下衣服，至少保证那些不应该出现的液体没有蹭在借来的演出服上，甚至还帮大仓理了一下头发。  
  
他的手指蹭过大仓的耳廓，停顿了一秒。  
  
然后丸山咕哝了一句道歉的话，推开门逃跑了。

  
  


“丸！”丸山这时正向保姆车移动。他步速飞快，和谁对上眼了也只是打了个招呼就继续前进。然而他的名字穿过了漫长的走廊，精准无误地撞进他耳朵。这是他今晚第二次在前往目的地的途中被截住了，始作俑者当然是同一个人。大仓隔着大老远就开始叫他，丝毫不觉得这么引人注目会带来什么不好的影响。工作人员都很忙，我们一起出去做什么也都很正常，大仓会事后这么告诉他，但其实眼下这并不是他深思熟虑的结果。  
  
考虑到他们刚刚在后台胡搞——丸山搜肠刮肚的也没能找到更委婉而不自欺欺人的说法——丸山有点想拔腿就跑。不，你至少得和他谈谈，和反省的本能同出一辙的声音跳出来告诫他，于是情况就变成了他向后退了两步，又犹犹豫豫的踱了回来。  
  
“你接下来有什么安排吗。”  
  
大仓追上了他之后问。  
  
没有工作，撒谎的话大仓之后随便问经纪人也能问出来，很大可能还会因为这个生气。丸山大可瞎扯些私人上的安排，像是演唱会上谈到的去看朋友Live之类的奇怪理由给自己逃避的空间。他也着实需要好好消化一下，才能不满是破绽的对待一个站在他面前的大仓。  
  
“没有安排，我要回去睡了，好累。”丸山诚实而狡猾地承认，伸了一个巨大的懒腰，切实地感到了肌肉酸痛，木材生长一般一丝一丝的忠诚地传递给大脑。他忽视了发软的大腿和后腰。  
  
“要一起去吃宵夜吗？我好饿啊，丸也饿了吧？虽然是在开演唱会但最近节食也做的有些太厉害了吧。”  
  
大仓轻松却不停歇地一口气说完，一只手捏了捏丸山的就肩膀，又象征性地拍了拍他因为训练而再度鼓起来的上臂肌肉。可无论从他口中说出的是什么，丸山只要听他笃定的语气就明白自己安详的，计划中一人独处的夜晚大概要泡汤了——大仓看起来不打算今晚第二次放过丸山。  
  
“大仓，”丸山叹了一口气，拉开保姆车的门，“行啊，那就一起去吧。你跟你的经纪人打过招呼了吗？”

  
  


保姆车虽然是行进的，可车内空气却并非如此，全都沉甸甸地压在丸山的胸口上。他坐在那里，从后台到现在拖拽出来的念头被压成一团粘稠的糊状物，一句话都吐不出来。好在大仓只是欲言又止的看了他几眼就掏出了手机不知道在做些什么，自己也没有挑起话头的意思，也许是顾忌着开车的经纪人。倒是丸山费了很劲把目光固定在飞驰而过的摩托车和路灯的影子上。  
  
大仓究竟想做什么？如果他想继续演唱会中（演唱会中！）被打断的事，他大可在酒店敲开丸山的门，就像他料准了丸山离开的时机。他们毕竟住的那么近。丸山一时拿不准大仓的意图。闪烁而过的灯光使他双目酸涩，他闭上了眼睛，头一下一下的碰在窗户上。即便如此他仍然能感到大仓眼神留在他右半边身体上的刺痒。  
  
不知道过了多久，大仓说：“丸，今天MC的一发技反响很好啊。”  
  
“是吧？”丸山依然保持靠着玻璃的动作，睁开眼侧身对着他。  
  
“恩，”大仓点头非常诚恳，声音压瘪了点，带着广播一般扁平的质感，是他讨好丸山在后台炒热气氛的那种，“再做一个嘛。今天那个，想看。”  
  
这倒是不难，即便在收录结束后的乐屋里——或许现在应该加上和一夜情对象共处一室时了，尽管这不太准确——丸山也做的出来。大仓笑的头“砰”地一下撞到玻璃窗上，不是很重。他摸着头顶，丸山也伸手揉了揉他的头发。大仓顺从的稍微低下头来，没有干透的金色发丝发着涩。  
  
他们真的一起去吃了拉面。丸山的经纪人把他们放下之后摇了摇头，但丸山冲他笑了笑，他也就什么都没说地开车离开了。大仓领着他进了这家他们上镜的工作结束后都经常光顾的拉面店，在远离抽风机的角落坐了下来。丸山嗅着油脂的味道，一边听着大仓近日的情报，仿佛回到了丸山熟知的交流方式，反正大仓在台上台下其实没那么大差别，而丸山自己其实也并不是很分得清工作和私人时间真正的界限。他有时一靠把自己从人际圈子里隔离出来给制造自己的空间，但眼下大仓坐在这里和他有一搭没一搭的抱怨最近发生的或大或小的事情，既没有和他讨论工作也不算在和他商谈私人事务，他居然不清楚要把大仓划在什么地方。  
  
他没改变什么，大仓也没改变什么。  
  
丸山希望有什么改变吗？他不知道，但他希望现在有酒精，并且在大仓打趣地抱怨不能喝酒时也出声附和了，夸张的点头，用力的几乎要把脸上的笑容甩掉了。他向拉面屋老板追加了一杯乌龙茶，而大仓要了一杯绿茶。

  
  


大仓甚至送他到了酒店房间门口，在他打开房门后依旧站在那里。  
  
“你在干什么。”  
  
丸山耐心地、心平气和地问，如同他真的不明白大仓的动机。  
  
“我们没有喝酒。”  
  
大仓没有正面回答他。  
  
“那是当然，还在开演唱会途中啊。”  
  
丸山认真的表示赞同。  
  
大仓迈了一步，走进了丸山的房间。丸山没有阻止他。现在的大仓和他靠的极近，这个距离使得丸山能清晰地看见大仓不太好的皮肤和发青的下巴。还有大仓垂着的，也正看着他的，背光而变得颜色浓重的眼睛。  
  
“再来一次？”大仓的嘴唇擦过他的脸颊，低声说。他反手关上了身后的门。  
  
这就是了，丸山想。这次他们会完整的做爱，这个无关紧要的插曲会成为他和大仓的交往中多出来的一部分。毕竟对他们来说做爱并没有什么意义，除了制造生命以外的交合都是多余的。也许丸山会多点深夜的念想并用自己的时间和心思作交换，或者在一段时间之内无法与大仓进行意料和台本之外的对视，毕竟天下没有免费的午餐。不过你看——这个声音出奇地像是来自丸山的另一半大脑，让他怀疑自己是否已经将这些用来说服自己的理论脱口认出；谢天谢地，他没有——你终究会得到大仓的一部分，你们仍是自幼年时期的好友、长期共事的同事，没什么会因此而改变。这很值，不是吗？信酱说不定都会支持你做这种铁定不会赔本的生意。  
  
也许这就是大仓想通过今晚这些行动表达的。  
  
那就这样吧。支撑丸山站立的力气忽然流失了大半，像自演唱会迟到的应接不暇。大仓还揪着他的视线不放，他只能退而求次地把注意力转移到大仓唇边的一颗痣上。  
  
“你管之前的叫来过一次？”  
  
他最终垂下双眼，用气声说。  
  
大仓似乎被逗笑了，但他还没来得及发出声音就被丸山按在门板上，制造出一声闷响。丸山的舌头擦过他从刚才就一直注意着的那颗痣，手上迅速的将大仓的休闲裤连同里面的灰色四角短裤一块儿拉了下来。他的动作太快了，似乎牙齿还碰到了大仓，导致他们口腔里一股也不知道来自谁的血腥味。但大仓回吻了他，让他不一会儿就没法考虑这个了。  
  
丸山在缺氧之前推开了他，也没顾大仓有些惊讶的神色，毕竟他还要做更耗费肺活量的事。他出了大量的汗，被打湿的头发挡住了他的眼睛，嘴唇因为接吻变得红肿，又在被他自己的舌头舔过后变得水润。大仓甚至能看到他挑起半边嘴角。他自己也由于接吻而行动迟缓的大脑深觉不妙。  
  
高级酒店的地毯又厚又软，膝盖磕上去也一点不让人觉得疼。说实在的丸山此时所有注意力都在把牙齿收起来，用上柔软的口腔内部上，根本无暇顾及自己。他没有做这个的经验，大仓的阴茎充满了他的口腔，味道占据他的味蕾，每一次吞咽和舌头的动作都变得过于漫长。他试图观察大仓的表情来判断自己做的如何。灯光透过比平时要厚的液体把大仓的脸抹成模糊的色块。  
  
“小丸，可以了。”  
  
大仓的声音遥远又失真，像是透过密封盒子的玻璃传过来的。他摸了摸丸山的脸颊。  
  
他拽着丸山的头发，从他口腔里退出来，力气过大的拽起丸山。  
  
“丸好热情啊。”大仓笑着说老土的情话，推着丸山向后移动的速度却暴露了他的急切，甚至差点扶不住丸山的肩。他看起来比今天的任何时候都开心，丸山挨到床的时候想，倒不是说他因自己的一发技笑出来的时候是假装的。大仓侵上来，含住他的下唇舔舐着，用和几个小时前截然不同的方式细致的吻他。他的舌头和丸山的纠缠在一起，叫丸山的牙根和腰一同发软。  
大仓的手从他的卫衣下摆伸进去时丸山抖了一下。大仓的手同样滚烫。他们毫不客气地抓住了丸山的弱点，一只手从丸山的根部一直照顾到已经流水的顶端，另一只从侧方夹击，在丸山的腰部来回磨蹭。丸山觉得自己要烧起来了。  
  
他甚至在大仓再一次把手放在他屁股上的时候都没有太大的反应。倒是大仓问，“可以吗？”  
  
像是自己此刻如果不同意大仓就会立刻停下来似的。丸山决定把明天的事情留到明天考虑。他捏了捏大仓蓄势待发的下体，顺着他逐渐熟悉起来的形状从头部又重又慢的撸动到底。大仓在他身上的手激起一阵热流，他倒是很受用，于是放任大仓四处乱摸，自己空出一只手扳过大仓的头亲吻他。大仓的手最后停留在他的乳尖画着圈圈，粗糙的指节刮着凸起的颗粒。他满意的看着丸山拱起胸，打断了这个吻。  
  
“床头柜的抽屉里有润滑油，”丸山在喘息的间隙说，“酒店自带的。”  
  
“丸知道的真清楚啊。”  
  
丸山隔着震动的床板听见大仓的笑声，整个房间的空气都顺着这笑声变得躁动，不成形状的分子飞快地流动着。  
  
大仓把润滑油倒在手上。他倒得太多了，丸山打量着大仓手指在灯光下亮晶晶的样子。那些粘稠的液体倒是像极了一点汗液的反光，让丸山几乎透过他们看到大仓的手握着鼓棒的样子，握着自己性器的样子，最后再使他想象他们在自己身体里的触感。丸山感到口渴。  
  
“丸，看什么啦，”大仓笑着凑上来，额头抵着丸山的，还轻轻的撞了撞丸山的鼻尖，活像一只什么样的小动物。  
  
“转过去吧。”  
  
大仓看着丸山一时间没有反应过来的模样解释道，“翻过来的话应该会比较容易吧。”  
  
丸山照做了。

  
  


陌生的酸胀占据了丸山全部的思考能力，预想中的疼痛却一点都没有降临。  
  
丸山把脸埋在枕头里试图放松，却还是会因为大仓意料之外的前进或手指的动作而收紧肌肉。  
  
“慢、慢点……”  
  
他的话在枕头里含糊不清。  
  
大仓扩张的太过慢条斯理，在穴壁按压的动作一点点和丸山交融为一体。丸山纠结了一下，一只手还是探到后面去，和大仓动作不一地一同进出。大仓被这个丸山的这个举动取悦到了，在他体内的那只手引领着丸山到更深的地方，却发掘的更慢了。  
  
“别玩了，”丸山的声音吓了自己一跳，“你到底做不做？”

  
  


丸山觉得纵然这种关系是一夜限定的，他至少也得给大仓留个好点的印象，更何况没有酒精的影响两人都记忆清楚得很，日后抬头不见低头见也不至于比现在更加尴尬。毕竟你看，谁想好不容易和一起工作二十余年的同事滚上床才发现对方其实技术很差。  
  
话归这么说，真枪实弹的和大仓做有些过于爽了。温柔旖旎的缠绵和赤诚激烈的互相占有都没有发生，那些被夜晚和电视制造的人工噪声掩盖的梦境化为现实，所带来的快感漂浮在丸山感官之上，笔直的灌入他的大脑。丸山在大仓插进来的时候叫的很大声，他后知后觉地咬住枕头，却还是没能支撑几下就射了。  
  
丸山什么都说不出来，全身的血从下半身涌向头部。大仓还硬着，他能在自己体内感觉到。他此刻能过于亲密的感觉到大仓的一举一动，以至于那些没有真正滚落的大仓咽下去的笑声都顺着连接他们的地方传到丸山身体里。  
  
他的心脏似乎想当叛徒似的几乎跳的逃到体内，丸山都不敢想象他现在红的多厉害。他还是拒绝回头，也不想面对一个或许已经在嘲笑他的大仓，但来自后穴的热度一刻不停地提醒他当前的首要问题。丸山尝试着收缩后穴——他不擅长这个——脸庞周边仍然是枕头柔软的触感。这个认知让丸山更用力的把自己埋进去了。  
  
几乎是一瞬间大仓就又动了起来，这回不比之前绵长和深刻的律动，他操丸山的动作又快又急，无数使丸山快乐的因子席卷而上，叫他即使咬紧牙还是忍不住将朝后迎合着大仓的动作。  
  
大仓一巴掌拍在他屁股上，捏着那两团肉不放，与之前不同的挤压感加剧了丸山的快感，而他口中的布料几乎使他窒息。大仓在这时候把他抓着他的肩膀把他翻了个身，转动过程中阴茎碾过隐秘的那一点，让丸山的尖叫卡在喉咙里。  
  
“丸，多叫出来吧，”  
  
大仓俯下身舔他的耳垂，一只手捏着他的乳首，另一只手在这时候抓住了他的手。  
  
丸山呜呜咽咽地发出一些他清醒之后绝对不想回顾的声音，被猛烈的快感拍打，淹没。他抓着大仓，如同洪水中的一块木板，一片船只。

  
  


大仓把套子打了个结，丢到了床头的垃圾桶里。  
  
“小丸？没事吧。”  
  
他从丸山身上下来，一手把陷入床铺的丸山的脸捞出来，感到掌心一片湿润。他心下一空，慌慌张张的把丸山翻过来。接触到新鲜空气的丸山大口呼吸，闭着眼在床头摸索着。大仓的身体一下子离他很近，胸腹的皮肤贴着丸山的，运动后过高的体温抚慰着丸山。他把放在床头柜另一头的水杯递给丸山，后者一饮而尽。  
  
丸山摸摸自己脖子，希望明天声音不会沙哑的太厉害。  
  
大仓在丸山身边坐了一会儿，心脏的律动平稳了一些，也躺了下来，与丸山平视。  
  
大仓又在叫他了。“丸，小丸，”他说。丸山不可抑制地感到大仓低音中的砂砾磨着自己的神经，顺着尾椎骨一路向下。他抿着嘴，用力叫肌肉顺着自己的意志。  
  
“大不了下次换你上我。”  
  
大仓倒是很豁达，一边朝他伸出手来。  
  
下次？丸山一时间没反应过来，愣在那里，大仓的动作也跟着顿了一下。  
  
“什么嘛，这么不想再来一次吗？连上我都不想？”大仓笑着，声音很轻。  
  
或许大仓的意思是他们可以在长时间内以这种关系互相帮助？  
  
“理一下我嘛，丸。”大仓像个无理取闹的小朋友，也和小朋友同出一辙的语出惊人“毕竟我这么喜欢你。”  
  
等等，他说了什么？  
  
“不要在这时候自我反省啊。”  
  
大仓胸有成竹的有些可恶了。他的手如愿以偿的达到了目的地，是丸山的脸庞，然后是脖颈，最后停留在了丸山自己的手背上。  
  
“一直说喜欢我的不也是你吗。”  
  
他像是在谈论丸山的一个段子，还是他们收录的周常番组，总归不是什么有爆炸性的结论，就像木头能生火，太阳会发光一样稀松平常的事实。  
  
丸山忽然觉得自己被骗了。“小忠真自信，”他翻过手，让自己的掌心正好能挨着大仓的。  
  
“也许是因为有些人不会做表情控制也不愿意好好说话。”  
  
大仓一脸无辜的建议道，而丸山被那个表情气的牙痒痒，只能把大仓拽的再近一点，才能用嘴和舌头攻击他，表达自己的不满。大仓很乐意的反击他，一如既往。

  
  


“小丸，”大仓亲了他一下，只是贴着嘴唇，发出了“啵”的一声。丸山往下蹭了一点，头切合地贴着大仓脖颈的弧度。  
  
“你现在回去吗？”这听起来就有点像丸山在赶人了，但他还懒洋洋的赖在大仓胸前，一只手搁在大仓的背上。  
  
“可是我好困哦。”大仓闭着眼睛，他也有半边身子在丸山身上，这会儿他们像是两个八爪鱼或者某种奇形怪状的三次元俄罗斯方块，“丸很适合抱着睡觉呢，软软的，”心也圆圆的，靠上去都不会被划伤。  
  
丸山睁开一只眼睛，对着即将进入睡眠状态的大仓打趣，“熊的部分出来了哟。”  
  
大仓已经没再理他了。丸山怀疑再过个一两分钟他就会打起呼噜来。  
  
“那就醒来再说吧。”  
  
他鼻尖贴着大仓的头发，而大仓稍微收紧了手臂。丸山感受到了切实的暖意。  
  
“晚安，小忠。”  
  
“晚安。”


End file.
